With the conventional composition method, a composer has to write on the music sheet or with the computer program while playing a familiar instrument, and then replay the written music for correction. Using the sample CDs of pre-recorded rhythm with various instruments is also another method of composition and arrangement. The above method is so difficult for ordinary people with no musical expertise that only professional musicians can utilize it, which also requires much cost, time, and efforts.